


Soul Mate AU's

by HyourinmaruIce



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AUs, F/F, Multi, Soul Mate AU, multiple - Freeform, s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyourinmaruIce/pseuds/HyourinmaruIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different Soul Mate AUs and how they might play out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://groanlester.tumblr.com/post/94395639239/au-where-you-have-a-stripe-of-your-soulmates
> 
> For the list of AUs I did

## Hair Color AU

           Pearl was always the odd one out, the kid that was left behind during recess and shunned in class. It came with being the kid that didn’t know how to socialize and couldn’t really talk quite right. She would speak too softly, too loud, never just right.

           She was also the odd one out when, as per usual when kids hit puberty and their soul mate’s hair color left marks on their wrists… she had two: a purple one, and one whose color was a deep, dark red. So now she was the odd one out, who continued to get picked on, but she had something to look forward to now.

           She had two soul mates, and the other kids could stick it up there…

           They were just jealous.

           One of her soul mates was constantly dying her hair, only for it to revert to purple. Just stick with purple, it was obviously their favorite color. She wondered what they were like, and when she would meet them.

            **during college**

           “You’re hair is peach colored.”

           “Yeah… Wait, is your favorite color purple?”

           “How’d you know that! Look here, don’t be – oh.”

           “Oh is right.”

           “Oh god, you’re a nerd aren’t you?”

            **during work**

           “Pearl, someone is in the lobby? Supposedly an Amethyst sent them.”

           “I told her a thousand times to stop sending people! I’m so sorry La-“

           “Not my business… just… please… they’re super tall and scaring people.”

           “I’m … on it. Amethyst sent you?”

           “She said something about my hair color and how you should see it.”

           “Well then, for once I’m glad Amethyst did something a little reckless.”

## Eye Color AU ( I went with tinted rather than colored)

           She saw the world in a light blue. It wasn’t bad, just like a tint over everything, and she felt bad for whoever was seeing purple. That shit was terrible to look through, but whomever she was destined to meet had pretty eyes and a soft color. That is, in one eye. The other eye saw in blue and red, but not the nice shades. Red like blood and blue like stormy seas, it was both a beautiful and annoying thing to have to see through.

           God she couldn’t wait to get this freakin’ tint out of her worldview. She didn’t really believe in soul mates, but ever since she could remember she’d seen the world this way. Tinted, shaded, contorted. One time, she’d tried to use contacts. Did not work. In fact, it just ended up killing her eyes.

           She’d been colorblind for almost a year.

           She’s on her way to work now, watching the birds flying and she’s cawing at the with every ounce of power in her voice. It’s nearing winter, so she’s wearing a coat and not paying attention until her foot catches in the snow drift and she smacks straight into a thinner, taller, person.

           Her blue-tinted world changes and she’s left breathless by the eyes she’s looking into.

           “Hey there, I’m Amethyst.” 

           The woman is silent for a moment, then she’s rambling.

           “How in the world are your eyes naturally purple? I thought for sure I was just getting jipped out of a great experience, but no. Your eyes are actually purple,” The woman becomes flustered then, and she drops Amethyst and starts wringing her hands, “Oh, I didn’t mean it like that, you have very pretty eyes… oh. I meant. Like, genetically speaking, what combination do you get to get purple? It must be extremely rare… and oh I’m rambling. This is going worse than when I met Garnet, I’m so sorry.”

           Amethyst laughs, “Hey, no problem. Kinda odd meeting your supposed soul mate and seeing the world without … that is weird. Totally gunna have to get used to this.”

           She begins to look around, closing one eye to see the world a little better.

           “Pearl, I’m Pearl.” She’s wearing an orange scarf, and blue pants. But her shirt doesn’t look fit to be outside, and Amethyst wonders where she’s going.

           “Um, are you cold?”

           “Garnet stole my clothes.”

           “Ah.”

           Amethyst isn’t sure whether she should be concerned or very humored.

## Passions AU

           “Garnet, I’m tellin’ ya, we’ll never find her!” Amethyst is scratching at the tattoo on her wrist. It’s been there since she was 11, bleeding in the bathroom of the local pool for the first time, asking some stranger for a pad because she really didn’t want to start her life out on tampons.

           Garnet is sitting beside her, both on the bus to the nearest college, “We’ll find her.”

           “You’re passion was easy! Mine was easy! Who likes… just space? That’s so bland!” Amethyst grunts, flopping into the seat with renewed vigor.

           Garnet just glances at her through shades before looking back towards the bus driver, “You worry too much. The tattoo fades when you meet, like it did with me, so therefore we can assume we’ll meet her eventually.”

           “What if… she isn’t a she? What if space is like… where she’s at…” Amethyst is babbling, sighing, groaning, complaining.

           “I don’t like he’s, and you don’t like anyone who isn’t destined for you. I think it’s safe to assume our companion is going to be a she,” Garnet doesn’t look back at Amethyst, just places a hand on her head while they ride, “Stop worrying, I’m sure you’ll get along great.”

           “Yeah right.”

## Age Au

           Rose had always been happy to meet people, always happy to be with people. She didn’t really mind the destiny part, just the one gem part, so she was always going out of her way to enjoy herself. Surprisingly, she’d never met anyone that was the age that wound its way around her ankle. 1200, exactly, but she’d met plenty of 1201, and1199, but never a 1200. It was eerie.

           Then she was told to take a pearl. Which, she’d been prepared to do, but she wasn’t so much assured when she stepped into the room and discovered that all pearls are given out on even birthdays. 100, 200, 1000, and 2000… it made her uncomfortable. It made her unsure, for some reason, and she didn’t know why.

           The pearls were lined up, each with their arms tucked neatly behind their backs and their faces unmoving. Except one, who arrived in line a little late with her hair slightly out of place. The supervisor noticed, apologized, said she’d be punished…

           But Rose saw it as an opportunity and she took that pearl right away. Apparently, she’d been caught up in a book about the stars and other planets. Well, Rose could always do that.

           “For your birthday, I’ll take you to see Andromeda’s coolest little planetary system, I’m sure you’ll love it,” Rose was happy, the gem beside her practically vibrated and she knew she’d made the right choice.

           “I’ll be 1201, which isn’t as special as my last birthday, but I think that would be amazing. Thank you, Madame Quartz.”

           “Oh just call… wait, what age are you?” Rose turns, eyes wide, but she’s smiling. Practically grinning really, and she’s lifting her long dress to show off her ankle.

           “I’m… Twelve… hundred…. That’s the age on your ankle!” Pearl quickly rolls up her pant leg to show the age that is scrawled across her calf.

           5652. Coincidence? Rose thinks not.

           “I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship Pearl.”

 


	2. Last Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearlmethyst - the last words they have as tattoos on their bodies. Human AU.

          Pearl always wondered at the words on her heart. Some people had dramatic words that sounded like a shot themselves, a knife to the heart, a fall. Hers were simple though, elegant almost.

          “I still love you.”

          It hurt more than the other words she might have gotten. One friend had, “GET DOWN,” In all capital letters and larger than any other tattoo she might get. 

          She wondered what her last words were… if she didn’t say anything, would her soul mate get any words on their body? Would there just be a mark?

          Everyone knew that’s how the tattoo worked. The last thing your soulmate would ever say was tattooed over their fatal injury. Pearl’s was over her heart, just plain. No embellishment, just the words.

          It terrified her.

 

          Amethyst always thought she didn’t have a soulmate. She’d never found the words on her body, the etchings that would tell her the last thing she’d ever hear from someone she loved. 

          Then she shaved half of her head to spite her parents, just half because she was going for a certain look. She dyed her hair purple, got a piercing. She felt more like herself with this. She felt awesome, and her friends told her that’s all that mattered. It was her body…

          “I can’t live without you.”

          She’d never seen them before. They must have been hidden, underneath her hair. How could the entire mind be an injury? How could…. She sobbed the first time she found them. Rocked back and forth in her bathroom, waiting as her room mate came in and discovered what had caused the agony in Amethyst.

          She hadn’t said much, just offered a tissue and sat there in the floor for hours. 

          It wasn’t until Amethyst had gotten up and taken a shower, briefly wondering what the words could mean, that Ruby reminded her Sapphire was coming over and they could stay the night if that meant something.

          “How can you deal with it? Knowing Sapph’s… knowing what Sapph’s last words are gunna be?”

          Ruby shakes her head and smiles sadly, “The way the words are written, bold or faded, is how you determine who dies first. Mine’s faded, so Sapph’s gunna die after me… I’d hoped we’d live together forever…. you know, that mushy stuff. But I’m gunna die protecting her, and she’s gunna die protection someone else. We can live with that. You can’t fight the future. You can only embrace it and live the fullest.”

          It’s oddly wise for someone who preferred to punch rather than talk.

          “Yours is faded by the way,” Ruby shoves a drumstick into her mouth, and talks around it, “Means your dying first. Welcome to the “dealing with worrying girlfriend” club.”

          Sapphire comes in the door, having unlocked it herself with the extra she owned, and smacks Ruby over the head, “We’re eating out, what are …. Oh Amethyst, I love the… new… hair.”

          Amethyst coughs, “Noticed the words did ya?”

         “I suppose… it’s nice to know you’re going to love someone. And they're going to love you back,” Sapphire looks at Ruby, then sits down at the kitchen counter… grabbing a drumstick herself, “Wiisports or League?”

         Ruby tries to talk with her mouth full, but Amethyst is louder, “Wii! Wiisports! I’m gunna whip you both.”

 


End file.
